1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to lawn and garden equipment, and more particularly, to a replaceable blade assembly for a mower.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently available lawn mowers such as walk-behind mowers, riding mowers, garden tractors, and the like include a cutting deck having at least one cutting blade configured to cut grass and other vegetation. However, normal usage and cutting blade contact with rocks, tree branches, or other debris can cause the cutting blade to dull or otherwise become ineffective. Typical cutting blades for rotary mowers include one-piece blades that are attached and retained using hardware which requires tools to remove and replace the cutting blade. Cutting blade changes can also require actions that may discourage mower operators from changing or sharpening the cutting blade, such as lifting or tilting the lawn mower.
Therefore, a need exists for a mower blade assembly having a replaceable cutting blade that can be easily replaced without the need for tools. A need also exists for a mower blade assembly in which the cutting blade is replaceable and self-securing while also being easily removable.